


lost signal

by beskars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Liberal use of the word Kriff, Mutual Masturbation, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Sex Pollen, how does space travel work??, liberal interpretation of jedi code, the council would NOT be pleased, this is a hot mess, virgin! obi-wan kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beskars/pseuds/beskars
Summary: someone said write a obi-wan x reader sex pollen fic and i was like why not?  i apologize for exactly nothing.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 238





	lost signal

**Author's Note:**

> even though i know this isn't technically forbidden by the Code, i decided to make this more of a "not allowed to have sex" thing than a "not allowed to form attachments" thing because....it just works better here. anyways hope you like and please find me and more obi-wan shenanigans on my tumblr, @beskars!

lost signal 

The hum of hundreds of insects filled the humid air as you trudged through tangles of vegetation, your boots sinking down into the spongy soil with each step only to spring free once more with an unpleasantly wet sound. Brushing away a cloud of gnats from your sweat-slickened neck, you let out a short huff of irritation as you rushed after the man in front of you who seemed to glide across the sodden terrain as if he were barely touching it. Catching up to him with a few quick steps, you let out another, louder exhalation and felt his eyes dart over to you as you struggled to keep pace. 

“You do realize you’re supposed to be following me, right?” you asked tersely, stopping short on the poorly defined path and crossing your arms over your chest as your companion turned to look back at you. “Considering I’m your guide and all?” 

The Jedi quickly assembled his expression into one of contrition, but not before you saw a spark of amusement flash across his startlingly blue eyes, one corner of his mouth turning up almost imperceptibly before it was smoothed into a look of deference.

“I meant no offense,” he told you, inclining his head slightly before raising it back up with a level gaze. “I am simply in a great hurry.” 

“Hurrying won’t do you much good if you get separated from me and lose your way,” you snapped back, pushing past him and smacking the cloud of gnats off your arm with more aggression than was really necessary. 

“You’re absolutely right,” he conceded, and you felt briefly mollified as he fell into step beside you. “So, which way do we go from here?” 

“We just...continue along the path,” you muttered lamely, your cheeks burning with embarrassment as the words tumbled out. 

“The path that we’re currently on?” he asked in a mildly surprised voice, as if to emphasize the stupidity of your response, and you bristled. 

“Yes,” you ground out, your teeth gritted as he let out an odd cough that sounded far too much like a peal of laughter being suppressed. 

“Thank goodness I have a guide then,” he said in a relieved voice, the absence of maliciousness in his tone somehow making the softly mocking words even more infuriating. “I shudder to think what might have happened to me without someone to lead the way.” 

“I know this place may not seem dangerous to you,” you began, your teeth gritted as you felt a bead of sweat roll down your temple and swiping it away before it could fall into your eye. “But it is.” 

“Oh, I’m sure,” he replied, entirely unperturbed. “But so far it’s been a very pleasant recess from being shot at by droids.” 

“People have gone mad after getting lost in here,” you told him sharply, his dismissive tone only serving to increase your irritation. 

“Well, as I said,” he said smoothly, the hint of a smile playing on the edges of his words, “Thank goodness I have a guide.”

You half-hoped he heard the curse you muttered under your breath as you strode down the path as quickly as your legs would allow, wanting to put some distance between yourself and this infernal Jedi. Over your years working as a guide to the dense boscage of Ajan Kloss, you had met types from all over the galaxy with myriad for visiting the small jungle moon, ranging from simple curiosity about its inhabitants to those seeking plants with psychedelic properties to be made into compounds distributed in the underworld. You tried not to ask too many questions, and as long as their credits were good, that was all you really needed to know about their intentions. The only real unifier between all of your clients was that they had all taken your warnings about the dangers of this place incredibly seriously, and hadn’t so much as stepped a toe off the path unless you allowed it. 

This Jedi, General Kenobi as he had been introduced to you, did not seem to be bothered by your repeated attempts to caution him of the many perils that lurked amongst the dark green leaves in the heart of the jungle. Whether that was due to some sort of Jedi arrogance or simply because he truly didn’t believe anything that lived on this moon could be as big of a threat to him as the Separatist forces he fought against, you didn’t know. What you did know was that if he did anything to endanger you, you wouldn’t hesitate to leave him and his kriffing lightsaber to fend for themselves while you hightailed it back to the ship. 

The aim of your foray into the wilds of Ajan Kloss was to procure a substantial enough harvest of lyris, a rare plant with various healing properties, to offer to the Sullustans for use in their med-tech advancements. In return, they would grant the Army of the Republic use of their forces as well as their highly sophisticated weaponry, something that General Kenobi seemed to consider the linchpin in securing victory against the Separatists. And so he found himself on this humid, insect-infested moon with you as his begrudging guide, buoyed only by the substantial sum that had been offered in exchange for your services. It was sizable enough that it would afford you a few cycles of rest after all too many trips into the labyrinthine jungle, each one more taxing than the last. 

Perhaps the gradual fraying of your nerves over the last couple of tours through the verdant wilds that now lay before you once more had amplified your dislike for the man calmly making his way through the shin-tangle behind you. If you were being honest with yourself, a Jedi would have been rather reassuring company if it weren’t for his cavalier attitude towards the entire thing, emphasized by the smart little comments he made in that melodic Coruscanti accent. You had no idea how he could make such beautifully spoken words sound so grating, but each one seemed to chafe away at you in a way that made the drone of the insects positively euphonious by comparison. 

At least he was quiet at the moment, following closely as you brought him ever deeper towards the section of the forest where you hoped to discover vast swaths of lyris. They were supposedly much further in than you had ventured in your years of working as a guide, the vegetation far too dense in this part of the jungle to allow for any sort of aircraft to land, making it nearly impossible to access without traversing the distance on foot. Speeders were out of the question as well, the density of the trees and undergrowth making it impossible to navigate through without accident, though enough idiots trying to take the easy route had certainly tried. You had occasionally come across the mangled remains of their bikes on your routes, fuel soaking into the marshy ground as tendrils of vines curved around the heap of parts. Their occupants were rarely discovered, though a couple had eventually made it back into the open, emaciated, and babbling nonsense with wild, desperate eyes. 

Plenty of people had tried to pry answers from their slackened mouths about what they had faced in the forest that had done this to them, but it was a fool’s errand. You tried not to think about what might have befallen them, and followed a very simple and non-negotiable set of rules to ensure the same didn’t happen to you: stick to the routes, don’t touch anything you don’t recognize, and always, _always_ make it back to your ship before nightfall. The last one had more of a base in superstition than anything else, but all three had served you well so far and you didn’t relish the thought of being caught in the jungle after sundown, unsure of what unsavory creatures might be coaxed out of their hiding places as darkness fell. 

With that in mind, you had begun your journey at dawn, confident you would reach the lyris far before the light began to fade beneath the canopy of trees. Once your harvest was complete, you would follow your recorded route back using your nav system, return General Kenobi to his forces on your home base, Ajara, and you would collect the remainder of your payment before taking a much-needed respite. It seemed unfailingly easy, and yet you couldn’t shake the sense of unease that seemed to tighten its hold on you with every step further down the now very ill-defined path. Scarcely a sunbeam could penetrate the velarium of leaves above you, the air hot and stifling as you pushed through the crowded mass of vegetation, sweat trickling down your back and drawing your tunic against your spine. You were certain you had been on the move at least half the day now and could feel your stomach churning unpleasantly as you delved ever deeper without a sign of the small white flowers that had brought you here. 

“Are you quite certain we’re going in the right direction?” General Kenobi asked, drawing up beside you as you took a swig from your canteen. 

“Why don’t you use the Force and figure it out since you don’t seem to trust me?” you replied irritably, eliciting a soft huff of laughter from him. 

“That’s not _exactly_ how the Force works,” he told you, entirely unruffled by the vitriol in your voice. “Otherwise we wouldn’t need the navigational system.” 

The unspoken _or you_ hung in the air between you two, and you took another angry sip of water to keep yourself from making another comment he would just find a way to spin in his favor. 

“Try to keep up,” you muttered eventually, stowing your canteen back in your rucksack and setting off at a clip you knew you couldn’t maintain. 

｡･ﾟﾟ･ ･ﾟﾟ･｡

The next time you checked the nav, you felt your heart plummet into your stomach, tapping it against your forearm a couple of times to see if it would rectify itself before letting out a groan. 

“What’s the matter?” General Kenobi asked, peering at the faltering holo from under furrowed brows as you clicked the same buttons over and over. 

“There’s no signal,” you said, hating how it rose with panic as you continued to try to reset it with a shaking hand. 

“Stop that,” he admonished, gently prying the device from your hands and inspecting it carefully as you huffed at him.

“You fix it then,” you snapped, crossing your arms over your chest and watching him as he turned it over with deft fingers, closing his eyes as he did so. 

“I’m trying,” he responded in a mild tone, and you rolled your eyes. 

“Your Jedi tricks aren’t going to do anything. There’s no signal this deep in. Ergo, we’re screwed,” you said, glowering as you wiped away the sweat gathering on your forehead.

“Are you always this disagreeable or is it simply my lucky day?” he asked calmly, his cerulean eyes fluttering open to find yours as you jutted out your lower lip in a childish pout that would have embarrassed you had you not been so irate. 

“ _Your lucky day_?” you repeated, snatching the navigator back angrily. “I wouldn’t even be out here if it wasn’t for you!”

“Yes, this was an entirely altruistic endeavor on your part,” he replied drily, and you felt your cheeks flush in a way that had nothing to do with the sticky heat of the day. “You’re here solely for the good of the Republic, nothing more.”

“I’m sorry needing to earn a living isn’t a noble enough reason for you,” you commented, and he had enough grace to look momentarily chastened before his expression became placid once more. 

“Well, what do you suggest we do?” he asked after a beat, looking to either side of the eroded path as if he would find an answer amongst the dark green leaves encroaching on it. 

“Turn back around. I’m not risking going any further without a working nav system, especially given this route isn’t well-traveled,” you told him, and he regarded you with a disappointed expression, his hands resting lightly on his hips as he leaned back with an exasperated sigh.

“You’re telling me that after trudging through this jungle all day, we’re simply going to turn back around and return to the ship without even collecting what we came here for?” he questioned, one brow arching up higher than you thought was necessary. 

“Yes. If we go now we can make it back before nightfall and try again in the morning,” you replied, doing your best to sound authoritative despite the fact that he was a highly trained Jedi and General in the Grand Army of the Republic and you were...well, a tour guide wasn’t quite it, but it was certainly a lower-ranking title than his.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. Every day that goes by is another day I lose more good men in this war, I simply can’t afford to delay,” he said decisively. 

The corners of his mouth had turned down, his demeanor shifting into something quietly resolute as he searched your face with sad, weary eyes. 

“Look, I’m sorry,” you told him, softening slightly. “But it’s not safe for either of us to be out here at night. I told you, everyone who has stayed out here past nightfall has come back mad. I don’t know what happens to them, but I’m not sticking around to find out.”

“Then go,” he replied simply, giving a small shrug. “I’ll find my way back after I’ve located the lyris.” 

“Oh, so suddenly you don’t need a navigational system?” you snapped, and he raised a hand to his temple with a long-suffering sigh.

“I do. But I won’t force you to stay here against your will,” he said, and you let out an irritated huff, expecting more resistance from him. 

“Fine then,” you muttered, hoisting your rucksack up higher on your shoulders and turning to go, hating the twist in your gut that seemed to hold you in place. 

You were certain you could find your way back to the ship, especially once the nav system was back in range but you were exhausted from an entire day of walking and certain that your tired legs wouldn’t carry you back before the jungle was plunged into darkness. So your options were limited to going it alone and getting stuck or staying here and getting stuck, but with a Jedi whose lightsaber was deadlier than your piddly blaster. Letting out a frustrated groan, you wheeled back around and threw your hands into the air.

“You better know how to use that thing,” you told him, eyeing the lightsaber hanging off the belt at his waist, and one corner of his mouth curved up in a semblance of a smile. 

“We will be perfectly safe, I assure you,” he replied smoothly, and to your dismay, you felt your shoulders ease away from your ears ever so slightly at the self-assurance in his voice. 

“Then let’s find these kriffing flowers.”

｡･ﾟﾟ･ ･ﾟﾟ･｡

You did eventually find the kriffing flowers, after walking about four more klicks along the now nearly nonexistent path and veering off it when you glimpsed a bright flash of white through the endless green leaves lining your way. They grew in great swaths that filled sunken basins in the soft ground, the dark soil contrasting starkly with the serried clusters of milky blossoms. Sighing with relief, you carefully knelt down beside a particularly generous patch of them and slung your rucksack off to retrieve the vials you had been given to preserve the plants until they were delivered to the Sullustans. 

“Well, that wasn’t so bad,” General Kenobi said cheerfully as he followed suit, offering you a weary smile, and you almost caught yourself returning it before you settled for a small nod. 

Working in silence, you filled the vials in the steadily dimming light, the uneasy feeling in your chest rising up to your throat as you rummaged for a glowrod in your pack. Flicking it on, you shone it around the small clearing you were in, unsure of what exactly you were hoping to illuminate. He watched you with a mildly amused expression, glancing up at the beam as you directed it at the foliage above you before shutting it back off and looping it through your utility belt. 

“You know, I did a bit of research on the journey here and I couldn’t find record of anything that would be considered a predator,” he murmured conversationally, and you fixed him with a dead stare, your mouth set in a thin line.

“I’m not worried about something in the jungle, I’m worried about the jungle itself,” you replied sharply. “I don’t care if you think it’s stupid, I’ve seen what it does to people first hand.”

“What do you think it is?” he asked, genuinely curious, and you hesitated a moment before deciding to respond in earnest.

“I’m...I’m not sure. There are plenty of plants on this moon that could cause delusions, paranoia, all sorts of things. But you’d get sick before you could ingest enough to go deranged. And besides, I’ve seen people come back like that after only one night, so it’s not like they were wandering for days and _had_ to eat something they found here,” you said, imagining a divot forming between his brows in the near darkness. 

“Well, let’s promise to stick to just the rations and we should be alright,” he replied, and though you couldn’t quite make it out, you were certain his lip had quirked up again into that maddening half-smile. 

Letting out an irritated huff that was more directed at yourself than him, you lifted your pack and illuminated the glowrod once more before sinking down onto the spongy ground at the base of one of the few trees whose trunk wasn’t encircled with vines. You weren’t quite sure why you were imagining anything that General Kenobi’s face was doing, or why you were resentful of the absence of light that prevented you from being able to see it clearly, but you didn’t like it one bit. Perhaps it was some bizarre survival instinct kicking in, trying to make him more appealing in your mind so that you were less alarmed to realize he might be the only thing standing between you and a descent into madness. The thought did little to reassure you either way, and you felt your cheeks flush as he sank down beside you with a small sigh. 

“I’ll keep watch if you’d like to sleep,” he offered after a moment, and you struggled to find something polite to say in response.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to, it’s so kriffing hot,” you grumbled, pulling the front of your tunic away from your skin only to find it did nothing to alleviate the sweat beading on your chest. “Can’t imagine how you must feel in all those layers.”

There was a moment of silence and you rolled your eyes, wondering if this was Jedi stoicism or simply him searching for a way to turn your remark around unfavorably.

“I feel kriffing miserable,” he said drily, and you felt a laugh bubble up, tumbling over your lips before you could stifle it. 

He joined you after a moment, and your cheeks ached as you fought to pull yourself together, knowing the comment really didn’t merit such a response but too tired to care. Suddenly, he went quiet beside you, jumping to his feet and reaching for his lightsaber activating it with a hum that resonated through the air. Frowning, you realized the drone of his blade was the only sound you could make out in the clearing, the cacophony of insects and birds swallowed up by a deafening silence.

“Something’s not right,” he whispered, edging away from the base of the tree as you scrambled to your feet and illuminated the glowrod, your free hand resting on your blaster.

“Do you see anything?” you asked, your voice too loud, the pitch growing higher with each word. 

A sudden rustle of leaves drew your gaze upwards at the canopy of leaves and your mouth fell open when you realized the trees were swaying slightly despite the absence of any wind. A fine mist freckled over your skin, warm and tingling ever so slightly before you brushed it off with your forearm, sending a panicked look at the Jedi beside you. He was hovering in a defensive position, his face shining with little droplets of water before he too wiped them away with one sleeve of his tunic.

“Is it rain?” you said, squinting up towards the sky to see the branches were no longer undulating, the swaths of leaves above you still once more. 

“I’m not sure what it was,” he replied uneasily, lowering his blade slightly as the chirp of insects resumed at full volume, a lonely bird call punctuating their steady hum. “But I have a bad feeling about this.”

“I _told_ you!” you shrieked angrily, backing into the base of the tree once more as he paced in front of you, brandishing his lightsaber at nothing. “I told you it wasn’t safe out here, what if that mist was poisonous?”

“Calm down,” he said in a voice that implied he was speaking to himself as much as you. “We have a fully stocked med kit, we’ll be fine. Just make sure there’s none of it left on you. Did you get any in your mouth?”

“What? No, I didn’t get it in my mouth,” you snapped, unsure of why you were blushing. “Do you think I just leave it hanging open at all times?”

There was a pause that went on just a few seconds too long and you holstered your blaster angrily, pressing your back against the smooth bark. 

“I was simply asking,” he replied finally, striding back toward you, his blue blade cutting through the darkness.

“Mother of Kwath, you’re insufferable,” you told him, sending a glare in his direction that you hoped he felt even if he couldn’t see it. 

“Well if you suddenly stop making remarks about how insufferable I am, I’ll assume that means I should fear for your well-being,” he said mildly, powering his lightsaber off and arranging himself on the forest floor beside you. 

Sinking down beside him, you reached into your bag for your canteen, suddenly parched as the stifling heat drew in around you once more. Taking rather undignified gulps of water, you felt your heart seize as you realized the dryness in your throat hadn’t abated despite downing over half your reserves. It felt almost like it was constricting, a burning feeling that originated somewhere past your tongue, spreading to your lips and blooming across your face in a warm, prickly flush. Splashing a little water into your palm, you cupped it to your forehead and let it roll down your feverish skin, doing absolutely nothing to cool you off. 

“Are you alright?” he asked, the genuine edge of concern in his voice only increasing your ever-growing anxiety as you took another long sip from your canteen.

“My face hurts,” you said, your tongue feeling too big for your mouth, the words almost slurred as you reached a hand to your lips, expecting them to be swollen but finding no difference, 

“Let me see,” he murmured, setting the glowrod between you two and inspecting you with furrowed eyebrows as you tried to stifle your short pants of breath, unable to get enough air into your lungs as the humid night seemed to suffocate you. “You’re very flushed.”

“Oh, well spotted,” you mumbled, unable to summon any real vitriol as you pressed back against the tree trunk, lifting the bottom of your tunic and fanning it towards yourself.

He seemed as though he was about to respond when an almost pained expression flashed across his face and he reached for his canteen abruptly, tipping his head back and taking a long draught from it as you stared at the column of his throat, unable to tear your eyes away. There was really no reason the sight should have evoked such a reaction from you, but as you traced a line down from his neatly groomed beard to the sweat-slickened hollow just above the neckline of his tunic, you felt a sudden swoop in your stomach. You watched him swallow, his tongue darting out to catch a drop of water and had to bite back a groan, your hand flexing into a fist at your side as he looked at you with glassy eyes and florid cheeks.

“You feel it too, don’t you?” you asked, almost desperately hoping he did as the prickling feeling spread down to your chest and further, your skin aching in its wake. 

“I feel fine,” he replied haltingly, dabbing at the perspiration beading on his brow with his sleeve, doing his best to look wholly unaffected.

“You look terrible,” you told him, your head lolling to the side as you watched him tug at his collar, letting out an unsteady breath.

He didn’t even seem to hear the comment, raising his canteen and letting a bit of water trickle out of it and down his neck, slowly snaking its way beneath his tunic in a way that made you want to take it off of him and follow the progress of this small tributary as it ran along his lithe body. 

“Force, it’s hot,” he said, more to himself than anything, his voice breathless and unsteady as you inched closer to him, his eyebrows drawing together suspiciously as he noticed you.

“Maybe you should take some of those off,” you suggested, as if it were perfectly obvious, and he gave you a scandalized look.

“What? Don’t be absurd,” he snapped, leaning away from you exaggeratedly and pushing a hand through his damp hair as he stared straight ahead into the darkness, deliberately avoiding making eye contact. 

Dragging the hem of your tunic up, you ripped it off of you and flung it down to the ground, the loss of the thin layer granting you a temporary relief before boiling heat engulfed you once more. 

“What are you doing?” he yelped, glancing over and flinging himself away as if the sight of your bare torso had burned him.

“It’s too hot for these,” you whined, the words sluggish and stupid on your tongue as you reached out for him, tugging the sleeve of his tunic before it was yanked from your grasp.

“Stop it,” he hissed, drawing his arm into his chest. “You’re not well, you don’t know what you’re saying,” 

“I’m _saying,_ ” you began, fumbling for a moment as you struggled to form the sentence, “you should get undressed, it will help.”

A very small, rational part of your brain was telling you that it was wrong to lie about such a thing but it was quickly silenced and replaced with images of General Kenobi beneath you, bared for you to see and kiss and _devour_.

“It doesn’t look as though it’s helping you,” he muttered, glancing up at you briefly, his eyes resolutely not dipping below your neck as you shook your head ever so slightly, your lips parted to allow a shaky exhalation.

“It is,” you breathed out, one of your hands slipping down your torso and towards your waistband as you imagined yourself entwined with him, the image so vivid you felt yourself pulse at the mere thought. “But I need--I need something else,” 

“What?” he asked, looking startled to hear the words come out of his mouth, ripping his gaze away as you delved past your navel and down into your trousers. 

“This,” you murmured in response, letting out a sigh as you brushed over your core, even the brief touch sending shocks of pleasure through you. 

“Please stop,” he said, his voice strained as he stood on unsteady legs, hunching over slightly as he leaned against the tree for support. “I’m begging you, _stop_.”

“I can’t,” you panted, dragging another finger through your dripping folds and letting out a moan. “It feels so much better--so good,” 

“Stop making those infernal noises,” he demanded, his voice almost a whine as his back tensed, his hand pressing so hard against the smooth bark of the tree you thought he could have pushed it over. 

“Please,” you gasped out, dipping a finger inside yourself and crying out as you felt some of the ache ease, knowing he had to be in just as much pain as you. “Let me help you, I can make you feel better, I promise--”

“We--we can’t. _I_ can’t,” he stuttered out, his words dissolving into a pained gasp as his knees seemed to buckle, sending him sinking back down beside you. 

“You have to,” you told him, your breath heaving as you pushed your trousers down in order to spread your legs further apart, moaning as you slipped another finger inside yourself, twisting them slightly. “I can see how badly it’s hurting you, please General Kenobi, let me help you--”

“I _can’t,_ ” he choked out, his voice ragged with desperation. “I took a vow of celibacy when I joined the Order, I can’t--”

“Surely they’d forgive you if they knew how it felt,” you said, trying to rationalize with him through a torpid haze filled only with thoughts of him yielding beneath you, his sweat-slickened skin pressed to yours. 

“What about the blasted _vow of celibacy_ do you not understand?” he demanded, anger giving way to something raw and full of _need_ as you reached for him with your free hand, taking his shoulder gently as he flinched under your touch. “Don’t,” he whispered softly, unable to conjure any real threat.

“You don’t have to break it,” you murmured, drawing your hand back and sucking in a breath as your hips bucked up at the insistence of your fingers. “You can do what I’m doing, that doesn’t count.”

“That’s a very liberal interpretation,” he ground out, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes with a low groan. “I don’t think it’ll fly with the Council--”

“Kriff’s sake, you don’t have to tell them!” you exclaimed, almost angrily as you watched him grapple with the idea. “They’ll never know!”

“ _I’ll_ know!” he gasped out, his hands dropping back to his sides as he stared at you, his chest rising and falling rapidly beneath his tunic. “I’ll never be able to forgive myself if I do this!”

“You didn’t cause this,” you reminded him, your thighs squeezing together around your arm as you watched his lips part to allow each panting breath through, his eyes wild. “I won’t look, you can face the other way but if you don’t do something it’ll just get worse.”

His eyes screwed shut as he let out a pained cry, tears welling up from the exertion of resisting the urges you knew were burning through him. Turning so that your backs were nearly brushing together, you felt yourself clench around your fingers as you heard a rustle of fabric, a small whimper escaping his lips as you envisioned him dragging his trousers down to mid-thigh. A moment later he let out a ragged gasp, the noise strangled in his throat as he shifted behind you. 

“I don’t--I don’t know how to--” he whispered, the words laced with an equal measure of shame and want, an unspoken plea buried in the pauses.

“Spit in your hand,” you commanded, trying to keep your voice level despite the overwhelming sensation of listening to this calm, composed man falling to pieces beside you, knowing that he was relying on you to talk him through it.

“I-- _what_?” he said, a trace of indignation fighting its way through his desperation. 

“Give it to me then,” you murmured, half expecting him to say no and biting back a satisfied moan when he acquiesced, gently wrapping your fingers around his wrist and letting saliva fall from your lips into his cupped palm. “Now use it to get yourself wet.” 

He whined as if in protest but drew his hand back dutifully, hissing as if he had been scalded as he touched himself, the air punctured by gasps that he fought to keep from turning to moans. 

“Doesn’t it feel better?” you asked, feeling him nod and biting back a whimper as you tried to delay your own release, focusing on him. “That’s right, keep going, you’re going to feel so good--” you encouraged, savoring the low groan he let out in response.

“ _Stars_ \--it’s too much--” he gasped out, jolting and you had to fight back the urge to turn and face him, wanting so badly to see what he looked like as he took himself in hand, the image causing your legs to spasm as you keened in response. 

“You can take it,” you promised, gritting your teeth as you struggled to keep going, every inch of you burning in anticipation of your climax. “Kriff, I wish I could see you right now -- bet you look so gorgeous General--” 

“No-- _Obi-Wan,_ ” he panted out, his head suddenly lolling back on your shoulder, the feeling of his hair against your bare skin sending a wave of pleasure through you. “Please--”

“ _Obi-Wan,_ ” you moaned out, tasting it on your tongue as he groaned in response, the indecency of the noise such a stark contrast to the sweet way he had pleaded with you to say his name. “Please, can I watch you? I need to see you--” 

He hesitated, then nodded against you, peeling away from you briefly before rising up and arranging himself on his knees between your spread legs, so close you swore you could feel the heat from his body but far enough apart that not a single limb was in danger of overlapping. Your eyes slipped down to the crux of his thighs, his trousers pushed down to allow his hand to work between them, moving achingly slow. As you had expected, he was astonishingly beautiful, his cheeks flushed so prettily and streaked with sweat and tears as he bit down on his lower lip, his eyes fluttering down your body to watch as you curled two fingers inside yourself with a whimper. 

“ _Oh_ \--” he whispered, so softly you barely heard it as you leaned back to afford him a clearer view. “Please--”

“Please what? What do you need?” you asked, stilling your motions slightly as you looked at him, noting the way his breath shook with every exhale, his stomach visibly tensed beneath his tunic.

“I wish I could touch you--” he gasped out, pulling a groan from your lips as you reached your free hand towards his slowly, afraid to startle him. 

“Pretend it’s my mouth in place of your hand,” you told him unevenly, taking his wrist and bringing his fingers to your lips, sucking them at the same steady pace he stroked himself at, moaning around him. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, his fingers closing tightly around himself as he involuntarily rolled his hips forward, panting now as he followed the movements of your mouth, your name falling from his lips in such a needy way you forgot to breathe for several moments. You dragged his fingers back out as he shook, spilling over his hand with a ragged cry, watching as the reddened flesh pulse in his palm as he brought himself over the edge. Gripping his hand tightly, you refocused your attention on the small circle of nerves that left you whimpering for him as you imagined his tongue lapping at you, your thighs trembling as you finally allowed yourself to come. 

Bowing his head against your interlocked fingers, he let out a shaky sigh, his eyes still closed as you gradually stilled your movements. 

“That was--” he shuddered out, struggling to recollect himself. “I--thank you.”

You smiled at him sweetly before drawing your fingers out of your trousers and bringing them to your lips, watching as he stifled a groan at the way your tongue dragged over your skin. 

“I can clean you up too, if you like,” you offered, raising an eyebrow at him and looking down to his balled fist, still dripping with his release. 

“That won’t...that won’t be necessary,” he said in a strangled voice, shaking his head and disentangling himself from you as he sat back and ripped part of the sleeve off his tunic, cleaning himself with quick, efficient movements while he avoided your gaze. 

Suddenly, the commlink on his belt crackled to life, startling both of you as it broke through the cacophony of insects and the rustle of leaves. 

“General Kenobi?” a clipped voice said, sounding slightly concerned.

“Cody?” he asked in disbelief, staring at the device with a look of shock.

“Yes, just checking in. We thought you would have been back by now. Is everything alright?” the man on the other end questioned.

“Yes, we ran into some complications but we’re secured the lyris. Should I send you our coordinates now?” he replied, flinching as you shot him a look of pure outrage. 

“Very good General,” the man confirmed. “We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

The line went silent and you stared at the man in front of you for a long moment, your mouth set in a thin line. 

“So you’re telling me that this entire time, you had a working commlink and you just now realized?” you shouted, furiously re-buttoning your trousers as he shrank away from you.

“I just thought if not even the nav system was working, the commlink certainly wouldn’t--” he started, and you shook your head, holding up a hand to silence him. 

“This all could have been avoided,” you muttered, and his jaw tightened slightly.

“You didn’t seem to mind any of it just a few moments ago,” he said tightly, and you flushed angrily. 

“Neither did you,” you shot back, crossing your arms over your chest. “You were just moaning my name, or have you forgotten--” 

“ _Enough_ , please,” he replied, almost begging you as a pained expression crossed his face, and you rolled your eyes, biting back another reminder of what you had just witnessed.

“So when are we getting rescued?” you asked, glowering at him.

“How long is it from Ajara to here?” he replied, pursing his lips.

“In your ship? Maybe an hour,” you shrugged, squirming slightly as you felt a familiar wave of heat crash back over you.

“Blast,” he muttered, his cheeks flushing as the same prickly feeling began to overtake your skin once again, an ache reigniting between your legs. 

“But that does give us a bit of time to see how else we can interpret that vow you took,” you said quietly, and his eyes flashed up to meet yours, his teeth digging into his full lower lip as his gaze dropped down to your mouth, letting out a resigned sigh as he moved toward you. 

“ _Blast._ ”

｡･ﾟﾟ･ ･ﾟﾟ･｡

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
